Lopsided side of things
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: It starts with a bet, brings in two wrestling idiots, ends with you leaving the courtyard. Once more it starts with music and dancing, it brings him in, and it ends in one of the most unexpected situations. You x Viper Mammon


Kurai this took me forever, I'm really sorry for that, but please excuse my bad memory. Hopefully this is to your liking :). Also everyone who is reading this do know that this was written over a span of multiple days so if things seem iffy or just off, blame that on the delayed time (this is why I like writing one-shots in one go, but no, this one was being troublesome!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or you**

* * *

"Okay, so Verde actually got a date to the prom! It could've happened to anyone!" you said as you handed money over to the violet haired teen whose smirk reached all the way to his lilac colored eyes.

"Yes, anyone. Even Verde. Which is why I bet against you."

"Geez…sometimes I have to think you're playing with me. For all I know, you paid that girl to go with him," you mumbled as you sat down beside him, running a hand over your face.

"I might have pushed her his way. She had a small crush on him, so why not help a _dear_ friend of mine?" Viper slyly queried as he counted the money, making sure it was all there.

"That's cheating!" you protested. "You weren't supposed to get involved!"

"I just mentioned to Lal the other day that Verde liked it when girls asked him out. It wasn't my problem that the girl just happened to overhear."

You made a slightly annoyed 'tch-ing' sound before replying with a somewhat lame 'whatever'.

"You're just mad because you don't have a date," Viper said as he looked up at you, a small and slightly smug smile on his face. "You're actually quite jealous of Verde right now."

You turned to glare at him, (e/c) eyes narrowed and stormy.

"Yeah, like I'm going to be mad at Signor Dweeb! Plus, I already told you I don't have the money to go this year. Besides, I'd much rather stay at home and do nothing," you sighed as you pushed a hand through your hair.

"Then how did you get this?" Viper asked, waving the money you'd given him in your face.

"Stole it off someone," you muttered as you rested your elbows on your knees and cupped your face in your hands.

"Ah."

Silence reigned, leaving you two to enjoy the uncommon moment of peace and quiet, knowing that it would end all too soon.

"Colonello, you idiot!"

The aforementioned blonde boy came rolling up to the table, cerulean eyes bright with happiness.

"Is that all, Lal?" he teased, laughing as he dodged a few objects thrown his way.

"I'm leaving. You coming?" you asked, feeling a bit annoyed at the two obnoxious teens.

"I have a meeting with someone. I'll see you later," sighed Viper, watching you stand up.

"M'kay then." With a wave of your hand, you turned and left the court-yard.

"Be careful, (y/n)!" Lal called to your retreating figure as she held Colonello in a headlock. Colonello just waved a hand your way, being preoccupied.

You raised a hand, acknowledging that you'd heard her but didn't turn around, missing Colonello's wave. As soon as your figure disappeared around a corner, Colonello broke out of Lal's hold and plopped down beside Viper. Lal, growling, took the seat you'd previously occupied.

"So, how'd it go, kora?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Viper muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Tch, you didn't ask her, did you?" smirked Colonello.

"Mu. Let's get going, I don't want to be late," said Viper as he stood up, brushing whatever dirt had gotten on his pants off.

"Hmm, you're depressing," Lal sighed though she followed suit.

"You both aren't fun," Colonello sighed as he reluctantly got up.

.../...

It had been around three hours since you'd returned home and right now, your music was blasting as you slid around your living room, dancing to the beat of the song.

"One more time!" you sang out, holding a hand over your heart, the other held in front of you. Your hips moved side to side as you bopped your head.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? Viper!" you squealed as you managed to trip and topple over the couch.

"Smooth, (y/n)" Viper smirked as he sat down on the couches arm, arm crossed as he looked down at you.

"I should have never given you the spare key," you groaned as you sat up, hands covering your blushing face.

"Mu."

You pouted as you peeked around your fingers, noticing how he was staring at you.

"You know, if you're going to stare, I might as well charge you," you said, snickering as he gave you one of his looks.

"Mu. Troublesome girl."

"You love me!" you chirped as you stood up, heading over to your music player to lower the volume. "So, why are you so late?"

"People don't come at the appointed time," he muttered, sliding down from the arm to the couches seat.

"Hmm…anything good happen?" you ask as you go to sit by him, hand reaching out to grab his.

"Can't say," he mumbles as he rests his head on your shoulder.

"Ma, so you didn't tell them, did you?" you ask, head leaning against his as your thumb rubbed circles on the back of his palm.

"Doesn't include them."

"True," you say. "But they'll start to wonder sooner or later."

"It's enough that they know I like you, (y/n)."

"Oh, well then. That's much better."

"What?"

"Well, at least they know you have feelings for me. They just better not try to get us together. Remember when they tried setting up…" you trailed off. "I'll shut up," you said, smiling gleefully as he glared at you.

Silence settled in, only an occasional sigh breaking it.

"Viper?"

"Mu, what is it?"

You snuggled closer to the violet haired boy with a smile.

"Guess," you tease.

"Just tell me."

"Hmm, guess…please?"

"I have no qualms about charging you…"

You lean down to press a quick kiss on his lips, effectively cutting him off.

"_I like you very much," _you say as you pull away, blushing lightly.

The moment, though, is ruined the moment Viper opens his mouth.

"That won't be free you know."

You grumble, eyes narrowing as you stare at him.

"But maybe I'll make an exception this one time, if it's you."

Or maybe it's not.

* * *

**AN: **

Thanks to Momo for proof-reading this for me and (offing) fixing the mistakes :) .

Now I've already explained myself in the beginning why this is off, so I don't think I have to say anymore. So I guess the only thing to say is I hope I didn't confuse any of you! :D It goes from school, talking, to leaving because of Lal's and Nello's appearance, to dancing in your living room, to Viper coming, to you finding out you're actually together even though you knew you were all along, to the ending. Ha.

So yeah - uh, I hope you all enjoyed this and my quick explanation.

Have a good day/night - don't forget to review, leave me your thoughts on this shot, yea?

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
